Caspian and the Sue
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Merietta Sue falls into Narnia during Prince Caspian unfortunately nothing goes quite as Meritta planned
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own Merrietta Adelyne"Sparkly" Sue load of Sue bashing **

**A/N: If a Mary Sue fell into Prince Caspians time only the Pevensie would know her for the vile creature she is right? But what about Caspian would he fall under her charms(well duh) at least in my story he does the Pevensies are there to make sure Caspian doesn't do anything stupid and also that Merietta doesn't already ruin the story more than she already has just by being was inspired by Jealous of the Moons fanfics "How to Kill A Narnian Mary Sue"**

Merietta Sue was the most beautiful girl in the entire universe(this was her opinion only no one else's) she had long lustrous(limp) blonde hair with red ,gold and silver mixed in(that came from cans,but Merietta had deluded herself into thinking it was her natural hair colour) and blue eyes that sparkled quite merrily,thank you very much. She also had the most amazing singing voice that in her opinion was like a bird's sweet song .In reality it sounded like two cats when they fight in a back alley or backyard.

Merietta had one true love okay she really had three true loves cause she couldn't make up her mind on whether she liked William Mosely,Ben Barnes or Skandar Keynes so she had three true loves .Although in order for a true love to be a true love the other person has to know you exist,and since they didn't we'll call it stalking .

"If only my true love would rescue me from this horrid place."Merrietta sighed gazing out the windows of her bedroom in her mansion while her loving parents strolled on the lawn below and waved when they looked up and saw their daughter staring at them.

Anyway Merietta was leaning so far out the window she fell out and tragically died ,no not really unfortunately though she was transported to Narnia and not by Aslan either it was by the unforeseen power that enables all Mary Sues to get to Hogwarts,Middle Earth or Narnia without a word of explanation even if it goes against all things canon.

Anyway Merietta landed right in the middle of Peter and Caspian's first encounter with each other ,gasping and rushing forward she attempted to throw herself between the two boys .She tripped over the hem of her ridicously long dress

"Please please! don't fight over me" She cried thinking that they were stunned by her beauty and were fighting as to who was worthy enough to woo her .

Caspian unfortunately had no experience with Mary Sue so he was enamored by her amazing beauty and he gazed at her while a vacant glazed look settled upon his was this creature of most amazing beauty he thought as he bent down to kiss her hand.

"Caspian!" Susan cried as she,Lucy and Edmund came running over."Don't you dare kiss that vile creature." she warned taking out her drew his sword and Lucy wielded her dagger. Peter had his sword trained on Merietta who was in seventh heaven because all three of her true loves were here and maybe just maybe they'd all fall in love with her .

"Ooooh,Peteykins,do put your sword away,I've come to help you beat the Temarins and then I can wed Caspian and be his queen." Merietta said .

"That sounds perfect." Caspian said not able to take his eyes away from Merietta.

"Shut up,Caspian."Peter snapped he turned to Merietta."You get away from him and they're called Telmarines and I though we got rid of you 1300 years ago how is that you keep cropping up ."

"They're like a bad cough,may I shoot her now." Susan asked fingering her bow.

"Buuuut Peter! Caspian and I are destined to be together it was written(here Merietta lowered her voice dramatically) in the stars." she looked around to see how everyone reacted to that news unfortunately no one looked the least bit interested ;even though Caspian still had that lovesick look on his face .

"Well if it was written in the I shall take you back to my castle."Caspian said forgetting that he didn't have a castle and was in fact running for his life cause his uncle wanted to kill the Pevensies remembered for him.

"Caspian,you idiot ,you don't have a castle your running for you're life because your uncle wants to kill you ." Edmund said rolling his eyes.

Merietta blinked several times trying to digest this information she had never read the books and had barely paid attention when she watched the movie only focusing on the hotness of Ben Barnes ,Will or Skandar but mostly Ben .so she had no idea that Caspian's uncle was trying to kill him even though that's a major part of the story .

"Further more there's nothing like that written in the stars ,she made it up." Lucy said shaking her head at the audacity of Merietta and the idiocy of Caspian.

***********************************************************************

Merietta stuck to them like a burr or rather she stuck to Caspian like a burr and when they entered the How and started making plans as to how to defeat the Telmarines she stood up.

"I know! I'll just appeal to Miraz's good nature and sing a lovely song that'll melt this heartstrings,then he'll renounce the claim on your life." Merietta stood up and started singing (quite horribly too)

Daylight

See the dew on the sunflower

And a rose that is fading

Roses whither away

Like the sunflower

I yearn to turn my face to the dawn

I am waiting for the day . . .

Midnight

Not a sound from the pavement

Has the moon lost her memory?

She is smiling alone

In the lamplight

The withered leaves collect at my feet

And the wind begins to moan

By this time half the Narnians were writhing on the ground in terrible pain ,the Pevensies were covering their ears ,only Caspian was staring at Merietta as if she were the most lovely creature in all of Narnia

Memory

All alone in the moonlight

I can smile at the old days

I was beautiful then

I remember the time I knew what happiness was

Let the memory live again

Every streetlamp

Seems to beat a fatalistic warning

Someone mutters

And the streetlamp gutters

And soon it will be morning.

The other half of the Narnians that weren't cringing in pain fled the How better to be captured by a Telmarine soldier and thrown in the dungeoun than listen to Meritta's horrible singing one more minute.

Suisan couldn't take it anymore and she fitted a arrow onto her bow,then let it fly it hit Merietta right in the neck and she fell to the ground .

"I think you killed her."Edmund said touching her with his foot.

"You can't kill _them_ she'll be back,you'll see."Peter said darkly as they continued their plans


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own Merietta Sue takes place during the Raid and afterwards  
**

Merietta was torn between following Peter and Susan or her true love Caspian,she was absolutly certain she could get Peter to fall under her charm ,despite the fact that Peter didn't even look twice at her actually he never even looked at her once,but never mind,she was Merietta Adelyne"Sparkly" Sue gosh darn it and she could have any boy she wanted and she wanted ,Will,Ben and Skandar. She decided to follow Caspian and silently(or so she thought) went after him in reality she was screaming at the top of her annoying high pitched voice .

"Caaaaaaspiannnn! honey pie! my one truuuuueeee Loooove wherrre are youuuuu!" she cried effectively alerting everyone in the castle that they were there .

"I wish she'd shut up,why'd you let her come anyway." Susan asked Peter .

"I didn't even want her to come,but Caspian started crying and babbling about how Merietta was his one true love and he'd throw himself off a cliff if she didn't get to come and it's very disturbing to see a nineteen year old boy cry and throw himself at your feet."Peter said shuddering at the memory.

Merietta meanwhile had found Caspian and the two of them were in the middle of professing their undying love to each other when Peter and Susan showed up,weapons raised and looks of disbelief and disgust on their faces.

"What are you doing,you're supposed to be freeing your professor." Peter snapped at Caspian .

"Don't be mad,Peteyweteysweetiekinnykinkinhoneybunnypie,you can profess your undying love for me after Caspian." Merietta cooed .

"But I was about to proffess my undying love and devotion to Marietta Adelyne "Sparkly" Sue,I love her ,her eyes are like alabaster ,her lips are like red jewels sparkling in the sun,her her nose." Caspian said pulling out a long list that extended down the hallway

Susan hit Caspian over the head with the hilt of Peter's sword and he crumbled to the floor,"I guess you'll have to free Cornelius,Peter." she said handing Peter his sword.

"Oooooooh! I'll come with you!" Merietta squealed thinking of all the things she and Peter could do in the dark dungeoun(which I will not mention because this is rated K ) .

"Oh no you don't ,you're coming with me." Susan said grabbing Merietta by the arm and pulling her back down the hall.

"B-b-b-b-b-ut,you're a girl,my charm doesn't work on you!I want my true loves to rescue me!" Merietta cried under the delusion she was being kidnapped in reality the Pevensies just wanted to keep everything running the way it was supposed to ,they were tired of Mary Sues falling into Narnia and ruining the plot of the movie so they became Narnia's only hope and the four of them (well three) were pushed to the background as if they weren't even important. Susan always got the raw end of the deal when Mary Sues arrived .Peter was usually the center of the stupid girl's attention,Edmund attracted all the angsty Mary Sues much to his horror and Lucy was little and charming already so naturally everyone liked her (though she could hardly be blamed for that)Susan however was nothing.

Susan dragged Merietta up some stairs and into a tower ."Stay there and don't you dare come out." she said shutting the door and hurrying down to find her brother and revive Caspian.

Merietta meanwhile noticed that Susan had stuck her in the exact same tower Edmund was ,she perked up he'd rescue her (actually the door was unlocked and she could just walk out) .She sat down on the floor waiting for Edmund's instincts to kick in when he sensed his beloved was in danger(she wasn't in any danger at all) and he'd burst in brandishing his sword as he gallantly rescued her from impetual doom.

So Merietta waited even after everyone had left and the trapped Narnians had been murdered by the Telmarines ,cause no one thought to look for Merietta actually they just didn't care ,well Caspian did,but since he was out cold he doesn't count.

***************************************************************************

Merietta made her way back to the How ,she had used her magic powers to escape,what ? I didn't mention she has magic powers,but of course she does .Duh! she is Merietta Adelyne Sparkly Sue and she has magic powers after all she is Harry Potter's long-lost sister and Snapes daughter anyway back to the story .

Merietta arrived in the How just in time to see Caspian staring at another woman encased in ice.

"Caaaspiaaannn! why are you looking at herrr,don't you loooveee meeee anymore!" Merietta wailed ,"She's not even pretty!"

Jadis looked over to see where that annoying voice was coming from and only saw a pitiful little daughter of Eve dressed in a sparkly pink dress .

Forget about her original plan,she'd rather kill this girl when she got out of this blasted prison all she needed was to find someone to free her.

"You stay away from him." Merietta said holding up a sword and thrusting it into the ice effectively killing the witch just as Peter,Edmund,Lucy and Trumpkin came rushing in,she promptly fainted and Peter gathered her in his arms crying out in anguish and Edmund and Caspian proffessed their undying love for her.

Actually that all happened in her head what really happened was this. Merietta tried to pick up Caspian's discarded sword,broke a nail and fainted from the absolute pain and when Jadis was tempting Peter he "accidentally on purpose" jabbed his sword into her.

"You killed her!" Caspian cried."She was my true love! and we were going to be wed . It was written in the stars!"

"Caspian,for the last time there is nothing like that written in the stars or anywhere for that matter just ask Glenstorm." Lucy said wondering why older boys were so stupid when it came to girls. Her brothers had acted like that before they realised what Mary Sues really were and became immune to their charm .


	3. Chapter 3

**This so much fun to life has gotten hectic this week cause I have to teach morning kindergarten and get them ready for graduation on ,I only Merietta Sue who is now called Marietta Sue**.

The Pevensies ,were trying to convince Caspian that he was an idiot and Marietta Adelyne "Sparkly" Sue was not his future bride and they were definitely _not supposed _to be wed under the Narnia stars with two million doves being released.

Caspian unfortunately was too far gone to even listen to the Pevensies so they gave him up as a lost cause and decided to focus on getting rid of the scourge,I mean Marietta .

"Where is she anyway." Edmund asked not really wanting to know,but also not wanting Marietta to come up to him and declare her undying love for him ,she had already done it thirty times and that was just to him alone ,Peter got fifty and Caspian got two hundred,but since he seemed to enjoy nobody cares .

Where was Marietta all this time. Why she was practicing and improving her singing voice and by practicing I mean she was yowling and screeching so much that a bird (non-talking ) flew away in terror thinking it was a cat coming to eat it.

As soon as Marietta was finished all of Narnia cheered and not because she was good either,but because she was finally finished .

Marietta skipped into the How and wondered if her true loves had missed her.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaackkkkkk!" she cried waiting for everyone to ask where she'd been and gush over and praise her for defeating the White Witch( she had forgotten she had done nothing of the sort ),no one even looked at her,they were all too busy with other things.

They were talking about sending the little girl(what's her face) into the woods to search for Aslan,Marietta grinned,here was another chance to prove how exceptionally wonderful she was ,why she'd go into the woods and find Aslan and then not only would Caspian fall at her feet and worship the ground she walked on,so would Peter and Edmund and the four of them would live happily ever after.

Marietta was so busy thinking about this she didn't notice that the girls had already left ,so there goes that plan,but Marietta was not going to despair after all she could still go with Edmund when he delivered Peter's challenge to Miraz.

***************************************************************************

Marietta couldn't believe her rotten luck,Edmund had refused to have her accompany him to Miraz's camp,well not so much refused as tied her up and dumped her in a back cave of the How. How dare he! Marietta raged,She was Marietta Adelyne "Sparkly" Sue and it was her fate,nay her _destiny_ to save the day overturn Miraz and wed Caspian ,but unfortunately even Caspian wasn't looking at her as if she were an angel that had fallen out of the sky now he was looking at her as if she were some gunk he had stepped on by accident.

"No! I will wed Caspian ,I will !" Marietta vowed as she tossed her brown trusses over her shoulder .

She ran after Edmund and the other two Narnians squealing and waving her arms about .

***********************************************************************

Two Telmarines were lounging around outside when they heard the most awful caterwauling .

"What is that awful noise." one of them asked turning to the other guard .

"Perhaps a animal in danger." the other guard said .

Marietta appeared every hair perfectly in place and not even breaking a sweat cause she's Marietta (oh forget it) .

"I've come to issue a challenge to king Miraz to overturn him and wed Caspian." she said waiting for the guards to fall under her charm .

However what the guards heard was this,_Squea!! Caspian111!!!! Teh gasp!"_

Marietta noticed that the guards weren't moving to take her to King Miraz,so she decided to sing I don't know why perhaps she thought if she sang the guard would be so moved by her wonderful,astounding,remarkable awe inspring voice that they'd be moved to tears and they'd let her in to see Miraz ,where he'd then hear her voice and be so touched he'd renounce his claim on Caspian's life and the two of them could be wed and live happily ever after.

Apparently she had forgotten what had happened last time she sang.

**This is a bit shorter if anyone has any ideas send me a pm or put in your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I only own the one the only *trumpets blare * annoying Marietta Adelyne "Sparkly" Sue.A rock falls on my oc effectively crushing my oc. Thanks to my two reviewer(you know who you guys are for giving me these ideas for this chapter) Skipping the battle at least until the bridge part.**

Marietta took one look at Miraz and instantly fell in love,unfortunately the feeling wasn't mutual and Miraz being the person he is did not even acknowledge her,but no one in Narnia really did,so there you go ,but in Marietta's pea -sized brain ,Miraz was going to be her fourth husband,cause you just can't have one(actually you're only supposed to,but Marietta's a buffoon),What of the fight between Miraz and Peter to determine the fate of the Narnians?That became another oppurtunity for them to show Marietta how they really felt about her(well to her anyway).

"When Miraz wins and I kiss him,try not to feel to bad,Petey,dear,I'll always have a special place in my heart for you,but Miraz is sooooooooooo bad,he's good and I know we'll make a suuuuupeeeer cute couple" Marietta giggled vapidly.

"Yeah,I'll try to keep my emotions in check." Peter said dryly.

The duel started and Peter was not fighting quite as well as he should be,Miraz was celebrating his victory ,little did he know what fate had in store for him.

When the duel was over,Miraz had won,he felt elated,but he wasn't sure why the former young king he had dueled with didn't seem the least bit upset,for that matter neither did the Narnians or even his fool of a nephew. Then he heard it,the most awful sound in the world ,that made his blood run cold.

"Miraaaaaaaazzzz!!! Ooooooooh,I'm sooooooooo happy,you won,now we can wed under the stars and have cute babies and you can call me coochiewoochie bear and I can call you dumpling sugar cake." Marietta came barreling over and latched onto Miraz's arm possesively ,for some reason she was dressed in a wedding dress."I'm ready to get married now,'re soooo baaaaad,but don't worry,I can make you good,cause I'm Marietta Adelyne "Sparkly" Sue,I'm half dyrad,half fairy,and half elf,I was born with a curse and I can see into the future,my mother was the White Witch and I was given up for adoption and you're my truuuueeeee looooove." she sighed dreamily.

Miraz looked horrified,"Wait,I have a wife! a child!I don't want this! I don't want _her_" he cried falling at Caspian's feet,"The Narnians can have their land back and I'll stop being king,you can be king instead,I'm going into hiding,I'll change my name and everything!" he took off running in the direction of Calmoren and that's where he is to this day muttering about "Evil girls and weddings and too much sparkly pink goo."

***********************************************************************

Marietta was fairly trembling with excitement,this was her chance to save the day,yet again. (Actually she had never saved the day at all) From watching the movie she knew this was the part where Lucy stood on the bridge and stopped the Telmarine army from advancing and Marietta was certain that she too could stop the Telmarine army from advancing; after all wasn't she Marietta Adelyne"Sparkly"Gladys Evangaline Sue ,Protector of Narnia,Future Wife of Caspian ,long-lost sister to Harry Potter,daughter of Jadis and niece of Legolas.

Unfortunately she had forgotten that Aslan had been there to help Lucy and that he called upon the river god to stood there in her sparkly pink dress,her black hair dancing about in the breeze.

"I'll stop them with music,when they hear my wonderful flute playing,they'll just stop in their footsteps."Marietta said taking out a flute from the folds of her dress and started playing ,quite horribly too it was so terrible the horses got spooked and ran toward Marietta trampling her to death,her last conscious thought was _Noooooo,now I'll never marry Caspian,teh gasp._

********************************************************************

Marietta woke up on her bed,"Noooooooooooo!" she wailed when she realised that she was no longer in Narnia and that she had (finally ) been thrown out before the kiss between Caspian and had planned to steal Caspian away from Susan when everyone was saying their goodbyes,but now she would never get to kiss her one true love.

Sitting up,Marietta glanced around her rooom and spotted her poster of Edward Cullen from _Twilight_ and grinned,Well if she couldn't kiss Ben Barnes,perhaps she could kiss Robert Pattison.

**A/N: In case anyone wants to know,No,I will not be writing a Twilight Mary Sue bash,since I am not that familiar with the books and have only seen part of the movie.**


End file.
